Good Night Bad Morning
by Pedro Prallon
Summary: Drabble Collection de Draco/Ginny para o projeto homônimo do Fórum 6v
1. Bad Night Good Morning

**Bad Night Good Morning**

Ginny estava cansada daquela situação.

Ela não suportava mais a ideia de estar mentindo e enganando alguém. Ela não aguentava fingir que amava o seu marido, fingindo ser fiel a ele; enquanto se encontrava com outro. O que acontecia era que Draco a Fazia se sentir viva. Mais viva do que ela jamais se sentira com Harry.

"Precisamos conversar." - Disse a Ruiva, assim que ela -supostamente- chegou do trabalho, quando na verdade, havia acabado de ter um encontro com o seu amante.  
"Imagino qual seja o assunto." - Disse o homem se cabelos rebeldes segurando a aliança com a mão, para o espanto da mulher. Palavras não eram mais necessárias. _Ele sabia._

"Desde quando?"  
"Um ano e três meses."

Ginny sabia que a resposta era um golpe baixo. Uma coisa era sua esposa ter um relacionamento extraconjugal de alguns meses, outra era ela estar traindo você há mais de um ano. Nenhum homem encararia tal situação com compreensão. Harry tão pouco.

"O que eu não entendo é, porque justo ele! Justo _ele_!" - O homem gritava exasperado. E Ginny estava assustada, ela nunca o vira tão...perturbado.

"Não sei Harry, simplesmente aconteceu. Um dia nos amamos. Algum dia eu realmente tive um grande sentimento por você. Mas hoje...eu apenas tenho afeto. E isso não é justo: nem comigo, nem com você. Você tem o direito de ser feliz, assim como eu tenho. E eu só vou conseguir ser feliz com _ele_."

"Você tem certeza?" - Aquilo não soava como uma pergunta, parecia uma...súplica? Ela não soube dizer.  
"Sim." - Disse a ruiva com uma convicção nítida em sua voz, o que não o fez se sentir melhor. E dessa forma ela arrumou suas malas e saiu de casa. Com a sensação de que tinha sido apenas uma noite ruim. Para muitas boas manhãs que ainda viriam.  
**  
**


	2. Another, Another Chance

**Another, Another Chance**

Você me impressiona Malfoy.

A cada vez que eu acho que você estúpido o suficiente. Ou que você está arrependido. Você se supera e faz outra besteira. Porque você não é capaz de ter coragem e dizer não ao que lhe é imposto. Você não consegue dizer ao seu papaizinho que é contra todos os ideais do lorde dele. E agora, você vai voltar às costas a Hogwarts, _à sua casa,_porque você simplesmente não consegue dizer que não irá continuar com isso. Porque você não tem coragem de fazer o que é certo. Você aliás, nunca o faz não? Você sempre prefere o caminho mais fácil, e com isso, acaba tomando decisões erradas que não só afetam, mas também machucam as pessoas à sua volta.

E tudo porque você é um _covarde_.


	3. Bride and Prejudice

**Bride and Prejudice**

Seu vestido branco resplandecia enquanto a traducional tiara feita por duendes de sua tia Muriel estava delicadamente preso aos seus cabelos vermelhos devidamente presos com um coque. que combinavam com o colar de rubis que havia ganhado de Hermione como presente.  
Ela sabia que enfrentaria problemas nos próximos minutos. A família de Draco era totalmente contrária ao casamento. E ela tinha algum medo de que eles fizessem alguma coisa para estragar a tarde agradável de sol que fazia n'A Toca.  
Ao chegar no local da cerimonia, viu todos os presentes. Seus amigos da Grifinória, os amigos de Draco da Sonserina, sua família, a Ordem e a Família de Draco.  
Ela podia sentir o clima de tensão no ar enquanto caminhava lentamente ao altar. Mas tudo e todos congelaram quando seus olhos chegaram a Draco.  
Nada mais importava, naquele momento tudo o que ela via e ouvia eram meros ecos e fantasmas. Ela só conseguia pensar nele. Ela só conseguia vê-lo. Eles dois se uniriam para sempre.

Até que ela acordou.

(Pois ela sabia que por mais que ela sonhasse, esse sonho jamais poderia se realizar.)


	4. Fuck You

**Fuck You**

Ginny adorava ver Malfoy em apuros. Principalmente quando ele se via obrigado a pedir a sua ajuda. Isso era muito bom para ele saber com quem ele estava se metendo e saber que ele não poderia fazer com ela o que ele fazia com as outras meninas tontas da Sonserina, a quem ele traia a torto e a direito. Mas ela percebeu que saíram fora do controle quando ela sem querer jogou uma poção ácida nas vestes dele que consumiram quase toda a sua roupa o deixando seminu no meio de todos. Ele achava que ela tinha feito de propósito, só pra se vingar por no dia anterior ele ter mencionado que Pansy tinha voltado das férias de páscoa mais bonita. E por mais que ela dissesse, ele não acreditava.

" Você não quer acreditar em mim? Ok então! Vá se fuder!"- a menina ruiva gritou enquanto o garoto virou de costas e seguiu em direção as profundezas das masmorras.

"Você acabou de fazer isso comigo, parceira!" - Disse o menino loiro, processo.

**  
**


	5. Games People Play

**Games people play**

Draco sempre foi o tipo de cara que fazia joguinhos. Subentendidos, olhares com segundas intenções e excesso de cavalheirismo. Se Ginny não gostasse tanto de flertar com ele, já teria enjoado a muito tempo. Todas as vezes que ele fazia alguma piadinha ela respondia à altura. Todas as piscadelas erm seguidas de algum comentário do tipo: "Alguma coisa entrou no seu olho Malfoy? Você tá piscando demais. Uma mosca talvez, ou seria alguma azaração que você levou?" Cavalheirismos eram dispensados. Antes que Draco pudesse abrir a carruagem de Testrálios para ela, ela já havia saído e estava olhando-o e perguntando se ele havia esquecido algo. Ela sempre fazia questão de pagar todas as cervejas amanteigadas consumidas por ela no 3 vassouras. Ele não conseguia jogar com ela. E isso o deixava perpléxo. Porque Draco nunca esteve com uma garota que não jogasse, que não fizesse charminhos e intriguinhas. Ela não era desse tipo de pessoa. Na verdade, ela não dava a mínima para nada daquilo. Ela preferia que Draco fosse ele mesmo e aos poucos ele foi entendendo isso.


	6. I Don't Wanna Be Ginny's Stupid Boyfrien

******I don't wanna be Ginny's stupid Boyfriend**

"Ela faz eu me sentir bobo e feliz. E eu tenho vontade de estar com ela. E que quero ficar sabendo mais sobre ela. E que quero ficar perto dela e sentir o cheiro dela... cara, você me entende?"

"Erm...Draco."

"O que foi Zabini?"

"Eu estou do outro lado. Aquele em quem você está apoiando o ombro é o irmão - agora possesso- da garota que você tava falando."

"Erm...O que, você pensou que eu estava falando da Ginny? Não! Jamais! Eu estava falando da Astória, isso sim. Imagina, eu ser o estúpido namorado da Ginny...pff"


	7. I Regret Nothing

**I Regret Nothing**

"Então, quer dizer então que você trocou a Pansy pela Ginny? Que mal gosto! Acho que a te o Crabble tem um gosto para garotas melhor que o seu." – Disse Zabini com um tom nitidamente sarcástico.  
"Pelo menos, com uma grifinória eu nunca ficaria!" – Disse Crabble, fazendo Draco se sentir mal por o garoto mais idiota da soncerina estar conseguindo zuar ele.  
"Vocês não entenderia." – Draco disse simplesmente, abaixando a cabeça e rindo.  
"Poderia me explicar então, Don Juan?" – Disse Zabini rindo cada vez mais da situação.  
"Ela faz eu me sentir diferente" – Draco iniciou. – "Ela me faz vivo. Sabe quando você vê a pessoa em todos os lugares? Quando você consegue senti-la com todos os seus sentidos? E Ela me inspira a ser uma pessoa diferente. A ser um novo homem. Um novo Draco. E eu gosto desse novo Draco. E aí eu me pergunto como eu consegui passar tanto tempo zombando dela e não estando com ela."  
"Eca. Ele tá todo apaixonado e meloso."- Disse Crabble.  
"Sábias palavras meu amigo. Sábias palavras."- Dando tapinhas no amigo maior e menos inteligente. – "Bem Malfoy, se ela é mesmo "a mulher da sua vida" porque você não vira e diz isso pra ela?"  
Draco se virou e lá estava ela. Com o rosto corado quase da mesma cor que seus cabelos. Ela ouviu tudo o que ele havia dito, ele tinha certeza. E ele não se arrepende de nada.


	8. Like Romeo and Juliet

**Like Romeo and Juliet**

Draco sabia que haveria milhares de impedimentos entre ele e Ginny. Mas ele apenas não imaginava que a hipérbole usada não fosse, de fato, uma hipérbole e sim a realidade.  
Sua família reprovava e o pressionava a terminar o relacionamento. Sua casa também. Todos os seus amigos. Simplesmente ninguém era a favor dos dois. Eles eram como Capuletos e Montecchios lutando e discutindo uns contra os outros, mas concordando em discordar dos dois. Eles não viram opção a não ser terminar apenas por um tempo. Eles esperariam a poeira baixar. Porque apesar de não estarem juntos, isso não significava que não se amavam. Eram realmente como Romeu e Julieta. Separados por suas famílias, por suas casas. Por todos aqueles a quem eles amavam.


	9. Porque era mais fácil

**Porque era mais fácil**

Porque era mais fácil odiar Draco e achar ele um ser repugnante do quer ter de lidar com o fato de que ela o amava e que ele a estava desapontando profundamente.  
Porque era mais fácil odiar Draco do que ter de lidar com o fato de que eles agora estavam em lados opostos da guerra e que um dia teriam de se enfrentar. Só não era tão fácil odiá-lo por saber que não foi dado a ele o direito de escolha.  
Porque era mais fácil odiar Draco do que vê-lo caminhar a um caminho que não teria volta. A ser "o menino que havia feito as decisões ruins." E ela, por ser a menina que o amou.  
Porque era mais fácil...

_Quantas vezes mais ela repetiria isso para si mesma?_

****

(Mas no fundo. Ele queria)


	10. The Abonimable monster of the kitchen

**The Abominable monster of the kitchen**

"Ginny, sinceramente, eu nunca fui muito bom com esses aparelhos trouxas. E essa coisa era potencialmente perigosa!"

"Draco, era um liquidificador."

"Mas você viu! As lâminas tinham saído. Elas foram azaradas! Eram pra matar você!"

"Draco, o Rony apenas tropeçou no fio. O que fez lâmina subir. O que poderia ter me machucado sim, mas não justifica o fato de você ter balançado a sua varinha como _uma criança de onze anos_ quase destruindo a cozinha e fazendo um estrago muito maior do que um liquidificador."

"Quer dizer que eu tento te proteger e é assim que você me agradece?"

"Draco, eu sou uma auror, eu luto contra bruxos das trevas e contra todas as coisas mais repugnantes do mundo . E dado o fato do nosso estilo estranho e conturbado de relacionamento, _você resolve que vai me proteger de um liquidificador?"_


	11. To new Beginnings

**To New Beginnings**

Ginny queria Draco e ela sabia que ele também a queria. Ela às vezes pensava em como Harry tinha se sentido quando ela resolveu terminar o relacionamento e em seguida começar seu romance o sonserino. Ela sabia que ele era teimoso e que não suportava a ideia de ter perdido, Principalmente para Malfoy. Ela sabia que Harry a amava, mas ela não sentia a mesma coisa por ele. E ela sentia que não seria justo; com todos: Ela, Draco ou Harry. Ela devia ir para aonde o seu coração chamava, e ele chamava por Draco. E ela poderia viver toda a sua vida com Harry e não ser feliz por não estar sendo verdadeira. E ela não suportava essa ideia.  
Era um novo começo para ela. Ao lado de quem ela amava, e que retrebuia o amor de volta.


	12. What's In Past Is Prologue

**What's Past Is Prologue**

Você não pode ter tudo o que você quer. Você já devia ter aprendido isso Potter.  
Você não a tratou da forma que ela merecia ser tratada: Você tentou controla-la. Você tentou possuí-la como se ela fosse uma coisa qualquer. Como se ela fosse um objeto.  
Você devia saber que ela é como um pássaro; que precisa de espaço, que precisa ser livre e não ficar presa em uma gaiola minúscula.  
Você queria tê-la como posse e nem ao menos tinha tempo para ela. Não é de se questionar que ela tenha te traído.  
E agora, ela está comigo. Ela está muito bem e feliz, diga-se de passagem. E você está aí, sozinho, deprimido porque a coisa que você _tentou_ possuir agora _está_ possuindo você.

( E ela não que possuir você. Mas você anda tão dependente dela que ela não quer lhe dizer isto pessoalmente.)

_D.M._


	13. The Disastrous Dinner

**The disastrous Dinner.**

" Eu estou saindo com Draco Malfoy."

Ginny achou que seria muito mais difícil dizer a frase do que realmente foi. Principalmente quando estava reunida entre os seu ex namorado e o seu irmão; nenhum muito a favor do pretendente em questão.  
"E você está dizendo isso porque...?" – Hermione iniciou, Ela olhou para os meninos. Harry estava com cara de incrédulo para Ginny enquanto Rony já estava entortando os garfos do restaurante, sem as mãos.  
"Porque ele vai ir como meu convidado no almoço de páscoa." –Disse Ginny convicta, abrindo um sorriso.  
"Você só pode estar brincando!" – Disse Harry visivelmente alterado.  
"Não entendi seu ponto. É o jantar de páscoa da _minha_ família e eu posso chamar quem _eu_ quiser." –disse Ginny – "Até porque _você_ pode levar a Luna, porque eu não posso levar o _meu namorado_?"  
Ela sabia que estava passando dos limites, já estava vendo Rony entrar em síncope. Mas ela continuou. "Entenda Harry, um dia eu amei você. ou pelo menos, _pensei _que era amor. Mas agora acabou. Você está feliz ao lado da _sua_ namorada. E eu ao lado do _meu_. "

E dito isso, ela sai da mesa.


	14. He Needs You

**He needs you**

-Você devia ficar com Malfoy.

-Eu acho que nunca pensei que um dia eu ouviria essa frase, principalmente vinda da sua boca. E sinceramente eu não entendo.

- Como assim você não entende? Você o fez ser uma pessoa melhor Ginny. Você conseguiu mudar as escolhas erradas que ele havia feito. Você ajudou a enfrentar os fantasmas dele.  
Ele precisa de você.

- Harry, faça-me o favor, você pode ter muitas qualidades, mas o altruísmo não está nesta lista.

- O ponto não é esse. Diga-me que você fez isso só porque você tem pena dele. Chegue à minha frente e fale que você não sente nada por ele. Olhe nos meus olhos, Ginny, e diga que você não o ama. Que você não quer cuidar dele. Que você não se preocupa. Que você não quer continuar a ajuda-lo a ser um novo alguém.

- ...Eu não posso fazer isso. Acho que nem a melhor atriz no mundo poderia fazer isso.

- Foi isso o que eu achei. Eu espero que vocês sejam felizes. De verdade. Ele precisa de você. Ele precisa da força que você passa. Assim como um dia eu precisei.


	15. Guilty Pleasure

**Guilty Pleasure**

Eles dificilmente tinham tanto tempo a sós. Inventar uma falsa detenção em dia de passeio à Hogsmeade era uma ótima ideia para quem queria dispor de um dia inteiro com o castelo praticamente deserto. E Ginny apesar de estar com Harry, acabava de vez em quando indo para a detenção da aula de McGongall . Mas isso eram apenas pretextos para estar com Draco.  
A masmorra estava particularmente mais quieta que o comum naquela tarde. Estava escuro como sempre, e isso não deixava Ginny confortável.  
-Procurando alguma coisa? – Disse uma voz no meio do escuro agarrando-a por trás.  
- talvez por um alguém. – Disse ela se virando para encontrar os lábios frios de Malfoy.  
- Bom, acho que você não precisa mais procurar então, creio que você me encontrou. – Disse ele, convencido como sempre. Eles continuaram se beijando. Porém Pirraça apareceu cantando:

_Ó, pequenina weasley, traindo o pobre pottinho! Imagina só quando ele souber que recebeu um chifrinho!_

O poltegeist fugiu antes que os dois pudessem impedi-lo. E o pavor tomou conta de Ginny.  
- Agora ele vai saber. – Ela começou. – Sabia que não deveria ter começado com isso!  
- Como assim?  
- Como assim, Draco? Eu sou uma idiota. Tem como não sentir culpa?  
-Culpa do que?  
- Culpa de querer o que eu quero. Culpa de ter um garoto que me ama e querer-me enroscar com um inimigo dele pelas masmorras! – E nisso ela vai andando para a saída. Porém, ela se vira bruscamente. – Quer saber? Se for para eu me sentir culpada. Eu vou me sentir culpada _com estilo._


End file.
